Feelings & Sweet Realisation
by Natsuka-san
Summary: Lucy is in love with Natsu Dragneel, her best friend and partner. Of course, Natsu doesn't know this! Nor does he know he has feelings for her too! Will these two idiotic lovers finally manage to say it out loud? Will Natsu notice his own feelings? Who will confess first? Please enjoy this NaLu fanfic! Rated M since there's gonna be lemon!
1. Chapter 1 - A Heated Morning

**_AN: This is the first NaLu fanfic I've made. Let's see how it turns out! And whether I'll write more chapters…! Enjoy!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: All Characters in this story belong to the amazing Hiro Mashima. I do not own anything, sadly…_**

The sun which lightly touched the window of her apartment which shook her out of sleep. Lucy groaned at the knowledge that she had to wake up.

She attempted to sit up from her bed, but something prevented her from moving, strangely enough she felt very warm for such a cold winter morning. Her eyes shot open at this thought. She quickly caught sight of the strange heat source she had been enjoying all night. The pink spiky hair and strong muscular arms confirmed her suspicion. Natsu was lying next to her. The sleeping fire mage was embracing the blonde in the most possessive way possible. His legs were entwined with hers, his arms wrapped around her hips and his face right around Lucy's neck.

Lucy could feel his hot breath against her cold skin which made her wince. She shut her eyes to make sense of the scene before her.

'Natsu' she whispered. His constant snores signalled that he hadn't heard her. She groaned as the now flustered blonde knew that if she tried to wake him up after the attempt he would move closer to her, and she certainly didn't want to find out what will happen when he did. She blushed at the thought that he would be even closer to her than when she first woke up. That's when the memories of yesterday came running back to her.

She had been so tired yesterday, so much that she had almost fallen asleep during her bath. Hadn't the sudden blockage of air woken her, she would have probably drowned by now. Her exhaustion was so much that she- _Oh crap._ She thought as she had finally realised she was wearing nothing but a towel.

The mission she took with Natsu had only finished yesterday, after 3 days with hardly any sleep, both mages had ended up exhausted. The mission involved looking for a rare Midnight Winter flower that only grew at a certain mountain in a certain time that month. The pair plus the cat had taken 3 whole days with no sleep looking for said flower, which was nowhere to be found. Unfortunately, in the third day, a passer-by had told them that the flower had already been taken by an old lady only 5 days earlier. Of course, their client was outraged at this and refused to pay them for nothing. It was certainly a very time consuming job for the 3 of them, which kind of reminded Lucy of the time they went to look for the special medicinal ice that wouldn't melt.

As a result, the blonde was so exhausted she completely skipped changing into her pyjamas, and just threw herself into her bed in just a towel. She had been so sleepy she hadn't noticed the already sleeping Natsu next to her, nor did she notice Happy at the end of her bed.

She cursed under her breath as it was the first time she had let her guard down so much. She knew Natsu and Happy both just loved trespassing into her apartment. She frowned as she couldn't just 'Lucy Kick' Natsu out of her bed this time. If she so much as moved, the towel was sure to unwrap. Oh Mavis, how was she going to? No, she couldn't Lucy Kick him, he just looked so sweet whilst sleeping she couldn't just wake him up like that! Sleeping was the only way Natsu would ever look inoffensive, not destroying or messing things up, unmoving, and yet so very alive. And she sure didn't want to be one to destroy the peace.

 _C-cute…_

Lucy's thoughts were already starting to get carried away. And yet she couldn't help it so much. Natsu had been occupying her thoughts much more frequently now that she had realised she was in love with him. She didn't know when it was it had started, but she just knew she loved him.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Natsu's movements, as he suddenly stopped hugging her, and instead parted away from her. Lucy saw this as an opportunity to escape his grasp, as she sat up from the bed, ready to finally begin her day.

Big Mistake.

As soon as she tried to move out of the bed, she felt her body being dragged back to his side. The towel had fallen from her body due to the sudden move, and she was now being embraced again by Natsu only that this time his face went into her chest. Her naked breasts were being used as pillows for Natsu's face. His legs were in the same position as before, and he was hugging her tightly.

She flinched, embarrassed by the compromising position she found herself in. His hot breath shocked her skin, his touch made her shudder. She was naked and being embraced by none other than her best friend and the person she loved so much, Natsu Dragneel.

That's when it got worse. Natsu's lips were sucking on her rosy nipples, the bed began creaking as she moaned at his tongue's heavenly feel. His whole body felt like fire, and this made Lucy all the more sensitive. She felt pleasure out of Natsu's touch. His burning mouth touching her cold nipples and biting into them caused an overbearing reaction for Lucy. Her back arched as she gasped in pleasure. 'Nnnyyahhh! Naaahhtsssssuuu...!' She cried out, with such pleasure. Lucy was beginning to lose her composure now. She had to wake him up, or she would regret it later, not that she wasn't already filled with regret.

'LUCY KICK!' she cried out. Part of her still wanting more of his touch, but taking advantage of him wasn't exactly a good idea.

 **xxxxx**

The flavour of the marshmallows were pretty good. After all, he was in mellowland. The land of marshmallows. He had enthusiastically begun eating them one by one. Each one so delicious. He would engulf the all in fire, wait for them to start melting, and then swallow them. He stopped eating as suddenly, he saw a human sized marshmallow. He gasped at the sight of it and ran towards it. He embraced it with as much excitement as he had the others. A smirk ran down his face. He was sure this marshmallow's taste was special. He could smell it, he liked its smell. It smelled a lot like a certain celestial mage. Since it was so big and it looked so delicious, he decided he would enjoy it first.

Natsu began by putting his face in the marshmallow's big puffy chest. He wasn't sure why it had a chest in the first place, but he was the type of man who dined first and asked questions later. His excitement was so great, before he knew it he was licking the marshmallow's cloudy chest.

The marshmallow released moans as he tasted each sweet part of its puffy breasts. At one point, he thought it had even called his name. That's when he stopped. And seriously began to wonder how it even knew his name. He was sure he hadn't met any marshmallow like this in his life. Although…

 _This smell… vanilla._

That's when reality kicked in. Or better yet, Luce.

'LUCY KICK!' he heard as he was abruptly awoken by a kick. 'Owww!' He groaned painfully and opened his eyes. _What the hell? The marshmallow kicked me?_ He thought confused, but what he saw wasn't a marshmallow, but a very flustered Lucy, who was standing completely naked and glaring furiously at him.

So many questions invaded his mind at that moment. Why was Lucy naked? And why was she staring at him like it was his fault she looked so flustered? What had he done that made her look so furious? And most of all, why was the scent of vanilla so strong now?

It took the fire mage 2 seconds to figure out what had happened. His face became as red as Ezra's hair as soon as he put 2 and 2 together and met the blonde's flustered brown, teary eyes. Her face was only proof of what he had done. He had been licking Lucy, sucking her breasts and teasingly making her moan. It wasn't a marshmallow, but Luce who he had tasted. And he had loved her taste.

'Lu-…' the blonde took off as soon as he was about to say something. She went and locked herself in the bathroom. Natsu could hear her sobbing behind the door. He was at a loss, how would he apologise now?

'Natsu…?' a sleepy voice asked. It belonged to a blue exceed that had woken up with all the ruckus. 'What's wrong with Lucy?' Happy asked him innocently while rubbing his tired eyes.

Natsu stood still the whole time. A blush of pink covered his cheeks as he remembered Lucy's face moments ago. Oh Mavis! She looked so adorably cute and yet he couldn't forgive himself that easily. He was going to apologise, whatever the cost. Even if he didn't want to. Because let's be honest, she tasted so good, he wanted to taste her again.

 **xxxxx**

'Luce! I'm so sorry, please open up!' she heard Natsu say as he was knocking on the door. He had been at it for almost an hour now. She had already stopped crying about it and now closed her eyes as the scene of earlier came back up in her mind, making her all red and excited all over again.

The blonde finally decided to open the door and hear him out, as she felt she had been too stubborn to forgive him. As she opened the door, a big pair of muscly arms surrounded her, and held her tight. The blonde was now wearing the pyjamas she should've worn yesterday but didn't. But she still enjoyed his warm embrace. And then he parted from her.

'I'm really sorry Luce. It's just I was having this dream about a vanilla smelling marshmallow who was as big as you. And it was so tasty, I didn't realise I was actually tasting you!' The fire mage explained as a rush of pink covered his face. He looked like he was going to comment on something but stopped himself at the last minute. Instead he said 'I hope you can forgive me'.

Lucy only smiled warmly and nodded. A toothy grin showed in Natsu's face as soon as she did. His usual sexy grin that made her legs wobble. This made Lucy only smile back as he hugged her again. Almost forgetting what had happened only an hour ago.

'But there's something I still don't have clear.' Natsu commented.

'Hmm?'

'Why did your scent become so strong when I woke up?' he asked innocently.

This question caused Lucy to turn very red and remember the sensations she had felt when Natsu's lips touched her breasts playfully.

'W-who knows… umm Natsu, let's go to the guild, I bet we can find a job to make up for yesterday's!' Lucy stuttered as she tried to shift the conversation another way. The fire mage only looked at her weirdly, as he uttered. 'Weirdo, only a weirdo says that whilst in her pyjamas' as he grinned again and nodded to her suggestion. 'I'll wait for you at the guild' Natsu exclaimed as he exited to the window.

'Let's go Happy!'

'Aye!' the blue exceed answered as he followed after the dragon slayer.

Lucy just sighed as she finally began getting ready to go to the guild. She was safe… for now.

 **I hope You have enjoyed this chapter! I don't know if I'll make it any longer than this though! If the reviews are positive I might...**


	2. Chapter 2 - Couples Everywhere

**_AN: Hello Again Guys! Let's see what will happen at the guild now! Fufufu…_**

As Lucy opened the guild door, the atmosphere seemed _different._ The guild wasn't as loud as it usually was, and the usual fights hadn't broken out. It seemed quite unusual for the guild to be less… destructive.

'Luce!' She heard Natsu's voice call to her. The fire mage seemed to be asking himself the exact same question as her.

'Hey Natsu' she looked at his face as he seemed awfully bothered by something. 'Do you know what's going on?' he asked her. 'Everyone just seems _strange_ and awfully close to each other…' he said cluelessly as he pointed at various 'examples'. Juvia seemed awfully stuck to Gray, and he for once didn't seem to mind it. Lisanna was laughing about something with Bickslow, which seemed quite unusual as both of them barely talked before. Happy was, as always trying to give Carla a fish which this time she seemed not to reject.

Gajeel and Levy seemed to be fighting about something whilst… _holding hands?!_

Evergreen seemed to be telling Elfman off for accusing her for her lack of being a man. And let's not forget Mira who seemed to be dropping glances from time to time towards a certain thunder dragon slayer. Whilst said person just scoffed and glanced back at her with an almost unnoticeable smirk. Cana was sitting passed out from a drink with Bacchus who had come over to visit whilst Guildarts was just complaining about how she had just gotten a boyfriend without his consent. And Erza was sitting in the bar, eating her strawberry cake like always, except she seemed to be… _distracted._

'HUH?!' Lucy exclaimed. The atmosphere finally got to her as she went all red and whispered to Natsu. 'You're right! It's almost as if they are all…like couples! _'_ At this news, Natsu seemed confused. 'Couples? Is that a new way of fighting?' Lucy couldn't help but face palm at the fire mage's obsession with fighting.

'No Natsu… Coupling is when… That's right! Remember the Alzack and Bisca from Edolas?' Lucy asked as if that would explain everything. Natsu went deep in thought.

After a few minutes of thinking about it he went. 'Ohh….' And somehow seemed to go quiet.

'Natsu..?' The blonde asked surprised at his silence.

'Oh Nothing. Hey Luce! Let's go on a mission, just the two of us!' Lucy's eyes went wide at the dragon slayer's sudden suggestion, whilst he just grinned widely. 'Eh?! But what about Happy?' she asked, part of her wishing she hadn't, as the answer was as clear as day.

Natsu looked at her as if it was already obvious. 'Luce, Happy is going to spend the day with Carla.' Lucy blinked once, twice and three times. Had Natsu just read the atmosphere? The blonde couldn't believe it. The Natsu she knew would be completely oblivious at this and just drag Happy to a mission. But somehow he seemed different today. He seemed… _strange._

'Oh right. Have you picked a mission yet?' She replied.

'Yes, this one seemed fun enough!' he said excitedly.

'Let's see…' Lucy's eyes shifted at the paper, immediately looking for the price.

 _400,000 Jewels… I could pay 3 months' worth of rent with this… But the mission is?_

Her eyes shifted again, this time to the title.

 ** _Wife Hunting – Hargeon_**

 _Help me look for my soulmate, and in return you'll get 400,000 jewels! Help me get married and I'll double it! Please! I'm truly desperate._

 _M. G._

'Wife Hunting?' Lucy raised an eyebrow as she read the title out loud. 'Natsu, this job sounds very troublesome. What if the guy never finds a wife?' she asked him worryingly. 'Wouldn't it mean he wouldn't give us the reward?!' she continued and Natsu stared at her blankly. 'You're right. But I think it sounds fun, so let's do it anyway. And if he doesn't give us the cash I'll beat him up so he just does!' He exclaimed whilst grinning.

Lucy sighed. 'Alright, let's do th-..' before she could finish her sentence, Natsu grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the guild.

All she could do was grin at the pink-haired mage as he dragged her enthusiastically towards Magnolia's train station and on to the town of Hargeon.

 _Huh? Come to think of it, wasn't Hargeon the place where I met Natsu for the first time?_

The blonde realised whilst on the train. _Maybe that's why Natsu was so excited to do this job?_ She blushed slightly at the thought that her partner had thought all of this through.

She smiled at the now travel sick Natsu who was leaning near the train window, looking really sick.

 _Natsu…_ The celestial mage was so touched, she decided to comfort him while on this train ride. She sat next to him and dragged him towards her thighs, to use as pillows as she proceeded to rub his back in a circular motion.

The fire mage's motion sickness disappeared, as Lucy continued caressing his back and passing her hand through his pink hair. Soon after, Natsu seemed to have calmed down and was feeling a lot better now as he now smiled weakly.

'Thanks Luce'. Which only made the blonde blush whilst smiling back.

xxxxx

 _Luce…?_ Natsu thought as he was being pulled towards her lap and was suddenly receiving a nice and comforting rub in his back, which strangely enough was making him feel much better.

 _Holy Crap! Luce, your fingers are amazing!_ Natsu thought as he felt his sickness fading away. He smiled at the blonde's caring actions and wondered where he would be without her. If he hadn't met her that day at Hargeon, he would have probably still felt that emptiness Igneel had left inside him. And he knew the blonde filled that gap by just being around, even if he didn't know how she did it, she still managed to make him smile every day, even in the saddest moments. She made him believe that there was still hope, that he could do anything. She certainly made him happy. And that, he could never deny. That's why he was so grateful, that's why he chose this job in Hargeon, and that's why he would go with her alone this time. He just cared for her best friend that much.

'Thanks Luce' he said, now feeling much better than he ever had been in a train before.

And he saw the blonde smile at his reply, a faint of pink in her cheeks he just brushed past as a warm smile.

xxxxx

'We're here!' Lucy announced to a sleeping Natsu. His eyes shot open and he sat up as though he was never sick.

'Luce, what magic did you use? I feel great!' The pink haired mage said grinning. She only giggled at his comment as they got off the train. Oh how pretty she was when she laughed. That's one of the things Natsu just adored about the blonde.

 _P-pretty?_

Natsu shook his head as a blush crept around his cheeks. Lucy was filling his thoughts more than usual lately. Weird. Only a weirdo filled his mind like that. 'Weirdo' Natsu blurted, out of nowhere. Lucy looked at him confused. 'Hey! What was that for?' she pouted as they carried on their way to the client's house.

The client this time seemed to be one of those rich guys that live in a huge mansion. His mansion seemed to be huge and it even had a pool. Natsu noted all the big halls and the butlers and maids this guy had. There were around 200 in the whole mansion, heck even more. Natsu began wondering how he didn't spot this big mansion before. It really was big.

 _Woah… This guy must be fat and ugly to be pampered this way…_

As soon as I thought that, I had to take back my thoughts. A slender yet well-defined figure sat down in what seemed like a throne. The person sitting down did look like one of those princes that would slay the dragon in a fairy tale story I once overheard Lucy talk about. He sure looked weak though, I could probably knock him out in one punch.

I turned over to Lucy just to see her reaction. Her eyes seemed to be staring at the guy with curiosity and wonder. Something that gave me a bad feeling... Why was Lucy staring at this guy so intently? Was he that interesting to her?

 _She's never looked at me with those eyes…_

 _ **A/N: Well I hope you liked this new chapter! I know… I haven't posted a new chapter for this in months! I do hope you forgive me! I've been so busy with college and family stuff going on! But worry not! As this has received many reviews I'll continue it! Let's see what happens in Hargeon! ;)**_


End file.
